


Call Me Maybe

by pillarbox



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillarbox/pseuds/pillarbox
Summary: Izzy's having a not-so-great night out.  She loses her drink and it only gets better.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

At first she thinks the world's spinning but she quickly realizes that it's just her. She's not standing where she was a second ago. Her drink flies of her hand, and then there's...wet. That's a girl's chest in front of her. Wet, nice chest. Glittery. 

_That's the Goldschläger_, says a disapproving voice in her head that sounds like Alec's. _You've had a pint of it._

"Have not," she tells him, with a flap of her hand. "Go away."

"Hey, you okay?" says a voice in her ear. It's a much nicer voice, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"I'm fine," Izzy says, around a laugh. She's not sure what's so funny. She stumbles sideways. "I'm always fine."

"Okay," says Nice Voice, and then there's a hand on her arm, steadying her. She looks at it, at the arm it's attached to, and then at...hello, nice glitter chest. Wet glitter chest, she remembers. Izzy hiccups and then she feels like she could cry.

"I'm so sorry about your shirt," she says. "It's so nice."

"Thanks, it was on sale," says Nice Voice Wet Glitter Chest. Izzy really should ask for her name. "C'mon. Let's get you some air."

"Don't you want to clean your shirt?" Izzy asks, as she's guided toward one of the doors. 

"Nah, it's fine for now," says Nice Voice Wet Glitter Chest. Izzy is definitely going to ask her for her name at any second. Just as...soon as she sits down. She starts lowering herself, landing on her ass on the curb with a sad little thump. She props her elbows on her knees and buries her face in her hands. She tells herself she won't cry, but her cheeks are already wet. Like Nice Voice Glitter Chest, who's taken a seat so close by that Izzy can feel her warmth.

"So what's the bastard's name?" she says, and Izzy hiccups and then laughs around a sob.

"Bastard is good enough for him," she says, wiping her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Maia," she says, and that's such a pretty name. She says so, and Maia ducks her head and smiles. 

"You're so _pretty_," Izzy says, and Maia laughs.

"Okay, settle down," she says, propping her chin on her hand. She's still smiling. "What do they call you?"

"They call me Izzy," Izzy says. She leans in close like she's got a secret. "But I'm an Isabelle."

"Is that right?"

Izzy nods.

"That what you want me to call you?"

Izzy shakes her head, smile stretching her cheeks.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" 

"Maybe," Izzy says, already holding out her phone.

"Oh my God that's awful," Maia says but she's laughing. She stands and pulls Izzy along with her. "Let's get you sobered up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maia says, linking their elbows. "Turns out you're pretty too."

Izzy beams.

"And then," Maia continues, smirking, "_maybe _we'll see what else you can do to get me out of this shirt."


End file.
